List of Quotes - Heihachi Mishima
Every solo unit, including Heihachi, has a unique pre-battle dialog with all pair units, and around five post-battle dialog with selected pair units. Heihachi Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Heihachi: I recall a martial artist who once said that what makes a tiger so strong is that it lacks humanity. Akira: Pai, that was your... Pai: What's important is to live as a human and gain strength as a human. Victory Akira: Stone are stones, but not stone at all... I've still got a ways to go. Heihaci: Bajiquan proverbs, eh? Looks like you have studied a thing or two. Pai: Huh? What are you two talking about? Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Morrigan: You've always been full of life, but now you're almost unbelievable. Heihachi: It's all thanks to the age-reversing drug! Gahahaha! Chun-Li: Heihachi Mishima, I'm going to have to confiscate that drug...for myself. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Heihachi: The blood of this young body is boiling! You want to try some? Gahaha! Demitri: I’ll pass. It goes against my sense of aesthetics. Dante: C’mon, you shouldn’t be so picky, Demitri. Not that that’s a sight I want to see, though. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Hsien-Ko: Heihachi, that's so cool that you regained your youth! Heihachi: Heh, it is, isn't it? It'd make a good scoop! Gahaha! Frank: I don't think it'd really fit anywhere but the gossip column, unfortunately. Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Erica: Hooray! Hooray! Hei-ha-chi! Gemini: I wish you would teach me some of your Mishima fighting arts! Heihachi: Gahahaha! You two are much cuter than my stupid son and grandson! Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Kaguya: You can't use a sword like this if you're a dandy or a drunk! Heihachi: You don't get hair like mine if you're a dandy or a drunk either! Wahaha! Haken: Okay, iron knuckle. Would you care to explain that? Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Xiaoyu: Whoa, your hair is black again, grandfather…! Heihachi: Just goes to show I’ve still got what it takes to beat you young kids! Gahahaha! Jin: Don’t encourage him! Kite & BlackRose Intro Heihachi: A false body, eh? Is your real body in good shape? BlackRose: Of course! I'm a member of the tennis club, not to mention a great swimmer! Kite: I-I don't think I fit that description... Kogoro & Mii Intro Heihachi: Hmph, another ninja. Why do they always have to dress like such fools. Kogoro: Don’t lump me in with the others, Mr. Heihachi sir. Mii: Maybe you should put more care into your appearance like me. Victory Heihachi: Pathetic! Bring me a real challenge! Mii: That wasn’t good enough for you? What’s it take to satisfy you? Kogoro: Who would’ve thought someone would complain of having invincible iron fists? KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro Kurt & Riela Intro Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Ken: So you used a drug to regain your youth? Are you sure that’s okay, Heihachi? Heihachi: All these sensations, I had forgotten after so long! Not to mention my hair! Gahaha! Ryu: Reversing aging…Perhaps my Hadoken could become even more powerful. Victory Ryu: Heihachi Mishima…I see now why they call you the King of Iron Fist. Heihachi: Solid skills and good manners to boot. How about becoming my foster son, Ryu? Ken: I think you should try fixing things with your real family first. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Heihachi: Aragami Oracle cells... Hmm, I see... Alisa: U-Um, Heihachi? You're starting to scare me... Soma: Aragami cells aren't what you think they are. Toma & Cyrille Intro Heihachi: I wonder which is stronger, your holy sword or my iron fists. Toma: Are your fists a holy weapon too? Cyrille: I don’t think that’s what he means. X & Zero Intro Heihachi: As long as I have my hardened iron fists, I need no other weapons! Zero: I agree. As long as I have my saber I’m fine. X: I prefer to pick the right weapon for the job myself… Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Heihachi: You’re too skinny, Yuri. You need to put on more muscle like me! Estelle: Are you going to start working out after this battle, Yuri? Yuri: I don’t even know where to begin training to end up like that. Zephyr & Leanne Intro